starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 13
Adventure Journal 13, to 13 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41013). Zawartość *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Wypad, część III (Side Trip, Part III) – autor: Michael A. Stackpole, ilustracje: Elizabeth Danforth ****Wypad, część IV (Side Trip, Part IV) – autor: Timothy Zahn, ilustracje: Elizabeth Danforth ****Konflikt interesów (Conflict of Interest) – autor: Laurie Burns, ilustracje: Christopher Trevas ****Ostatnie rozdanie (The Last Hand) – autor: Paul Danner , ilustracje: Christopher Trevas ****Dzień zwany nocą umarłych (Day of The Sepulchral Night) – autor: Jean Rabe, ilustracje: Matt Busch ****The Occupation of Rhamalai – autor: M. H. Watkins ****Special Ops: Ship Jackers – autor: John Beyer & Kathy Burdette, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette & Robert Duchlinski *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***New Horizons – nowości **Rubryki: ***Sourcefile - Alien Encounters – autor: Brian Smithson, ilustracje: Pablo Hidalgo ***Sourcefile - Scouts’ Dispatch – autor: Peter Woodworth ***Sourcefile - ISB Intercepts – autor: Eric S. Trautmann ***Sourcefile - Cynabar’s Droids Datalog – autor: Drew Cambell & Eric S. Trautmann ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Notables Absent from New Year Fete Week – Coruscant, Imperial City – wiadomość Galaxy News Service ****Empire Boards, Questions Free-Traders – Somavva, Cyclea Station – wiadomość Independent Traders’ Infonet ****Kooroo Shrine Mystery Uncovered – Boztrok, Thokisl – wiadomość napisana przez Andor Javin, TriNebulon News ****Imperial Advisor Golthan Leaves Court – Coruscant, Imperial City - wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****Galladinium Contraband Headed for Spirva Sector – Coruscant – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Brentaal Prepares for Kallea Cycle – Votrad, Brentaal – wiadomość napisana przez Tanda Marelle, Galactic Resorts ****Fellowship Files Bounty on Reporter – Port Fyrin, Qualydon – wiadomość Sektor 242 NewsLine ****Tombat Strikes at Brentaal Banquet – Votrad, Brentaal – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****Fanatics Prepare Pinacist Exodus – Cmaolidi, Mallonore – wiadomość Brema News ****Empire Destroys Syvris Shadowport – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Nal Hutta Kal’tamok **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****John Beyer ****Kathy Burdette ****Laurie Burns ****Drew Campbell ****Paul Danner ****Jean Rabe ****Brian Smithson ****Michael A. Stackpole ****Eric S. Trautmann ****M. H. Watkins ****Peter Woodworth ****Timothy Zahn ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Steve Bryant ****Matt Busch ****Liz Danforth ****Robert Duchlinski ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Scott Neely ****Chris Trevas Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Side Trip: **postacie: Maranne Darmic, Hal Horn, Corran Horn, Zekka Thyne, Haber Trell, Riij Winward, Rathe Palror *The Last Hand: **postacie: Kinnin Vo-Shay , Nyo, Doune **pojazdy i statki: Ashanda Ray *Special Ops: Ship Jackers: **postacie: Captain Ivhin Jayme, Major T’Charek Haathi, Lieutenant Morgan Q. Raventhorn, Dren Nord **urządzenia: Stun Steps, Flex-5 Detonite Tape, Voice Box, Scomp-Spiker **pojazdy i statki: The Maker *Conflict of Interest: **postacie: Daven Quarle, Selby Jarrad, Major Cobb Vartos **lokacje: Verkuyl *Day of The Sepulchral Night: **postacie: Solum’ke, Diergu-Rea Duhnes’rd, K’zk *Alien Encounters: **rasy: Geelan, Bosphs, Gigorans, Najib, Issori, Odenji, Riileb, Trunsks *The Occupation of Rhamalai: **postacie: General Naem Yrros, Denel Moonrunner, Nadra Enasteri, Lorn Moonrunner (Major Corvus Langlier) **stworzenia: Rhamalian Gorset (Chaser) **pojazdy i statki: The Refugee **lokacje: Rhamalai *Scouts’ Dispatch: **postacie: Mac, Salem Victory, Wilko Brenggar, Dapp Solus **lokacje: Kriekaal **rasy: Krieks **pojazdy i statki: StarCat *Cynabar’s Droids Datalog: **droidy: MD-5 GP Medical Droid, 2-ZH Surgical Droid, MK 8001 Attendant Droid, S2R Science Droid, 87-RM Scouting Droid Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *George Strayton - redaktor główny (editor) *Eric S. Trautmann - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Jen Seiden - proofreader, editorial assistant *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Carl Klinger - Sales assistant *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Mary Galant - Accounting *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics, cover *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations, contributor *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *Steve Bryant - interior illustrations *Liz Danforth - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Christopher Trevas - interior illustrations *Pablo Hidalgo - interior illustrations *Scott Neely - interior illustrations *John Beyer - contributor *Laurie Burns - contributor *Drew Campbell - contributor *Paul Danner - contributor *Jean Rabe - contributor *Brian Smithson - contributor *Michael A. Stackpole - contributor *M. H. Watkins - contributor *Peter Woodworth - contributor *Timothy Zahn - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny